Nucleic acid constructs used in molecular biology and gene therapy are becoming increasingly complex, necessitating the development of new gene assembly technologies. The overall goal of phases I and II is the development of an automated gene assembly process. In the proposed phase I work, we will further develop an efficient method for seamless, simultaneous, multiple-fragment auto-assembly of nucleic acid molecules (called Gene Self-Assembly [GENSA]). If successful, phase II work will involve the development of a computerized robotic gene assembly process. Advantages of the approach over traditional methods are precision and efficiency. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Gene self-assembly (GENSA) technology can be used for the rapid, precise construction of multi-component gene constructs and vectors. The technology overcomes most of the serious limitations of present day cloning techniques, helping to lower costs and increase therapeutic benefits. It is intended for use in all biotechnological applications, especially gene therapy.